The Jump
by Ruka Ai
Summary: In that second, she was sure she had died. Ruka one-shot.


Another Ruka one-shot by Shugoshugo113! You all probably thought I was dead! Well, I'm not... just a really bad case of writer's block! Anyways this one-shot is about the jump Ruka makes in order to lighten Aki's D-wheel. Pretty simple...

I don't own Yugioh 5D's

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and tightened my grip around Aki's waist. She looked back and gave me a small smile.<p>

"Everything will be fine." she assured but there was something in her voice that told me she wasn't so sure. Finally, Yusei was the first to speed on that rainbow colored road. Jack was next, then Crow and Rua, and finally me and Aki. The D-wheels were roaring over the wind. My pigtails were whipping around my head almost causing me not to see. I looked up at Ark Cradle and silently begged Rua to stop screaming for I imagined images of him falling off. I cleared my mind but only for a minute. I turned my attention back to Ark Cradle and wondered what we would be confronting. Whatever it was I would do whatever I can to defeat it.

My palms became sweaty but I didn't dare remove them. I heard a roar below and looked to see a strange D-wheel heading this way. I didn't have time to worry about who it was since Yusei called:

"Everyone we're almost there." I smiled; this death-written road would all be behind us. There was another loud noise behind me, not the D-wheel but something else. It's almost as if it was a bang, and then a whooshing noise. I didn't have to look behind me for I knew what it was; the road began to disappear. I hugged Aki's waist tighter and squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear her gasp and almost swerve off. An engine roared next to us, I looked next to me and saw Yusei with his crimson D-Wheel.

"Yusei, I'm afraid at this rate we won't make it." Aki said. I tensed, why would she say that? It only made me more afraid.

"You just need to reduce the weight, Ruka jump!" he shouted, I stared at him with horror. Why would he suggest something like that? We're going at about 70 miles an hour and he wants me to jump. Aki continued to drive at a slower pace than normal. Yusei moved the arm rail back, "Hurry!" he yelled and I grimaced at the power in his voice. I braced myself and exclaimed,

"I'm jumping." I was a bit surprised by the own confidence in my voice but didn't take time to admire it. I removed my hands from Aki's waist and placed them on her shoulders. The duelboard in my backpack weighed me down a bit and I couldn't stand up straight. My knees buckled below me and I stared into Yusei's intense blue eyes. I didn't stop our gaze at one another for fear that If I did then I would be tempted to look down.

He held his left arm out and I held out my right in hope that they could possibly touch. They didn't.

"Jump!" he yelled once more. I took a quick breath and murmured,

"Here I go." I leapt off of the D-wheel and into the air. In that second, I was sure I died. I couldn't aim for Yusei since the backpack was weighing me down. I was sure that I would miss him. I squeezed my eyes shut and in my head, I said goodbye to everyone. Goodbye Rua, Mama, Papa, Yusei, Aki, Crow, and Jack. Goodbye Dragons, goodbye Neo Domino, goodbye everyone who was in my life. This was a pretty good life.

It was only when something grabbed me did I realize I had survived. I looked up at Yusei, he had a grin on his face and what looked to be like... tears! Was he crying? But why? Instead of asking him I turned my body to face the front. We still weren't saved yet.

As if hearing my thoughts, Antinomy raced ahead of us.

"Yusei, I'm making a slip stream, get behind me."

"R-Right." Yusei called out and slipped in behind him, Aki did the same. We were gowing faster because of the slip stream and I could feel the air surging past me; pullying me forward. Before I knew it, we were already on the cradle ground. I jumped out of the Duel runner and ran to Rua's direction. I was so happy I felt like crying.

"Ruka!" Rua exclaimed and held on to my elbows in a sort of half hug, "You're okay!"

"Sorry if I worried you!" was all I could manage. My breath was short from excitement and fear. My legs were still shaking from the jump. I was proud of myself for accomplishing that. I wasn't as weak as I thought. My heart was beating rapidly and I could hear it ringing in my ears. I smiled at myself. I had overcome a near-death experience, if I could handle that then I'm sure I can take on anything in this temple!

* * *

><p>Hmmm... I feel kinda bad for putting that last sentence in since she almost <strong>DIES <strong>while battling Aporia!

Well, let me know what you think or I'll have another terrible Writer's block ...


End file.
